I Take What I Want
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Yami no Bakura & Bakura genfic] Yami no Bakura decides to demonstrate something about being a thief to his reluctant host.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Title:** I Take What I Want  
**Word Count:** 2,125  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Focus:** Yami no Bakura, Bakura Ryou  
**Notes:** This takes place some time after Battle City and before the Memory Game. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Yami no Bakura decides to demonstrate something about being a thief to his reluctant host.

* * *

I take what I want. That's the first rule of being a thief. No matter what it is, if it's something I want, much less something I feel I _need_, I take it. There's no arguing over it with anyone. Oh, back in Egypt, people tried to dispute this with me. They all died. I believe that's what's called 'winning the argument'. It works enough for me, at any rate.

These days, the only thing I truly want to steal are the Millennium Items. I've been after them since I was barely grown. It's taken me a while just to get two, but all things come to he who waits. I've been waiting a very long time. So I'll get them all, sooner or later. Stop looking at me like that. You know it's true, and I don't really feel like discussing the matter with you.

At least, they're what I _usually_ want to steal. There are a few other things I take now and then. Time from your life. The occasional jewellery theft. I do like gold. And silver. And jewels. How else do you presume I got us onto the ship to Duelist Kingdom? Crawford's hirelings respect only one thing: wealth. Handing them several stacks of yen certainly got me _their_ respect.

I like to plan my thefts, though. I don't really approve of casual shoplifting. In the old days, it was just too unsophisticated, especially compared to robbing tombs. I rather enjoyed actually paying for my food and lodgings, as odd as it may seem to you.

You want to know why? All right, I'll tell you. I'm feeling a bit talkative today for some reason. I took pleasure in that because it amused me to walk among the commoners and know that I could have anything I wanted from them, whenever I chose, and that I _chose_ not to. That they kept hold of their lives and their petty valuables because I _wanted_ them to, not because they defended them so well.

Is there anything else I want to steal? What an unusual question. You must think I feel like telling you things. I think I just might today. Anything to help you be more useful to _me_ instead of _them_. Oh, don't look at me like that. You think _I_, of all beings, don't know where you really wish to be? I live in your mind, host, I can see everything you think as if it were one of your textbooks.

Those textbooks are infinitely more interesting than _your_ innermost thoughts, let me tell you. Really, how many ways _can_ you imagine the Pharaoh freeing you from my 'enslavement' and wrapping you up in those rather stick-like arms of his? As if such a thing would ever happen. I'm terribly afraid you're stuck with me.

Or rather, I'm stuck with you. I most assuredly got the worst part of _this_ bargain. If only you hadn't received the Ring when you were already set into your timid way of life. If I'd had you from birth, you would be _much_ more useful to me, and much more loyal as well.

Ah, that does conjure up such pleasant images. You, my willing and loyal ally instead of a sometime vehicle that I must take care of whether I wish to or not. Me, with all seven of the Items already because you would not have been such an _obstacle_ to getting them.

But that still doesn't answer your question, does it? Yes, there are other things I plan on making mine. You wouldn't be trying to pull away from me now? What's so disturbing about me touching your hair? Of course I'm not talking about _you_. You already belong to me. I've demonstrated that before, have I not? So stop squirming about, or I'll have to prove it again. You didn't like the spikes on the Ring digging into you, did you? I didn't think you did. But as long as you wear it, you're mine, and you know it always come back to you. Even the Puzzle doesn't do that. But you belong to me, and to the Ring, and so we can't be separated.

You're _mine_. Not his. Not ever.

You know that he'll never love you, don't you? It doesn't matter how many times he's saved your life. He doesn't _love_ you. He's just defending what he thinks is a harmless bystander. That's you, by the way. He's as oblivious to your role in things as _you_ are. You are meant to be my property, to house my spirit in this conflict. You are his enemy, whether you want to be or not. And I know you don't want to be. You want to be his _lover_. That will never be.

If there's anyone who has a hold on that heart of his, it's his precious _partner_. They're so wrapped up in each other they don't notice anyone else exists at times. Such _trust_ between them, and Yugi has no idea of who it is that he merges himself with so completely, so _foolishly_.

Of course I know better than he does. _I_ know who I am and what I've always been. _He_ is the one who is searching for his memories. I could give them to him. In fact, I'm quite certain I will, one day. When I'm ready to do it, no sooner. You're going to help me with that, just so you know. No, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you what you're going to do.

What do I want to steal? You're trying to get the subject away from you and what I want you to do. I'll permit it, this time. Stop struggling, by the way. I'm _not_ hurting you. I'd never do that.

Oh, that's so dramatic. Looking at your arm and then at me. Am I supposed to apologize for cutting there? You probably think that, in fact, I know you do. But I won't. That was _necessary_. I've explained it all to you before, just out of the sheer goodness of my heart.

You can stop laughing at any point, you know. The sooner the better, before I have to make you stop myself. I'd rather enjoy having to do that, of course, but that isn't the point. My, you can turn the most amazing shades of red, even without actually being in your body and having real blood to rush around you. I wasn't aware of that. Perhaps I should spend a little more time speaking with you here if that's what can happen. After all, everyone needs amusement of some kind, and I think I can find quite a bit of recreation in doing this to you.

Now, back to business. What I want to steal. There isn't much. I have to have some kind of challenge, and I'm really just too good for most of what they have available here. That's another reason I just paid for some things back in the old days. What risk is involved in stealing food, once you've broken into the pyramids and taken what's in there? It has to be worth the risk. That's one reason I love the search for the Items so much. I'm risking my immortal soul. It just doesn't get any better than this.

There is one thing that I want, though, that won't really pose that much of a challenge. It's the only thing without one that I want, and will have. Yes, I'm petting your hair again. It doesn't look quite as good as mine, but it's pretty enough, in its own kind of way. Your skin is far too pale. You should spend more time in the sun. Then you can get the kind of lovely dark tan that I once had. Of course _mine_ was natural back then, and you couldn't achieve my perfection no matter how hard you tried.

No, the more I think of it, the more I think you should stay as you are. Pale and pretty suits you. You're wondering why I'm going from what I want to steal to you. I know everything you think, I already told you that. I have my reasons. If you were more skilled in reading thoughts, you'd be able to know what they were. But that is why you are the host, and I am...myself. I can even steal thoughts, you see. Your thoughts, at least.

That's not the only thing I will take of yours. Or that I have taken. Your body is mine frequently. My, you're blushing. I wonder if the Pharaoh's host can blush like that. Maybe I'll find out one day. But for now, you're the one I'm doing this to. I've thought about trying to teach you certain things that can bring pleasure, but you just don't seem as if you want to learn. I've made your deck into mine. You had a good beginning to it, but I made it _breathe_ with all the dark power it now has. We'll have to refine it soon. It will come in handy shortly.

There's still something of yours that I want, though. A few things, but I'll take each of them in time, until you have nothing and I have it all. I think the time has come to take one of those things.

Such a wonderful shade of fear in your eyes. I can only hope it grows as we progress. Back to your body now, host. That's where this will be done. You say that I can't take anything else from you if I'm not controlling you?

You have no idea, do you? But you will. Very soon.

Now, just sit there, host. Right there on the bed. No, of course I'm not going to molest you. Not like that, anyway. Really, you'd think that you wanted it, from the way you were asking. Be quiet. I need to concentrate and I can't do that with you twittering at me.

Good, you're learning how to listen to me. That's something else of yours I'm taking, that annoying habit of _not_ doing as you're told. I said to be _quiet_. You knew exactly what I wanted you to do in that duel with the Pharaoh, you have no excuses. I didn't _have_ to tell you, you should've done it anyway. Now _shut up_. Or I'll shut you up.

Seeing you start to almost panic as I become more and more solid is rather pleasant. Yes, I still need you, so you can stop feeling so relieved. You didn't have to say anything, I _know_, I've told you that so many times already. This isn't something I can do very often, and I don't even _like_ doing it. This is just a slightly more solid manifestation of my spirit. As much as I hate to even admit it, I can't keep it up that long either.

Whatever are you laughing at _now_? No matter, just stop it. Come here. Yes, _here_. Or would you prefer I sat beside you? I thought that would move you. There, stand right there.

My hands on your shoulders, staring into your eyes. You look as if you want to come out of your skin with how terrified you are. Your fear is absolutely and completely beautiful. I lean in more closely, and I know you can feel my breath on your lips. Yours is coming faster and faster, your chest rising and falling like the tides. You know what I want to steal now, I can tell.

You wanted to give this to the Pharaoh, to let him be the one who tastes your lips for the first time ever. No, I'm afraid that won't be happening. You belong to me, respected landlord, and he won't ever have anything of yours that I haven't had first. Even if I should be gone one day, and he somehow remains, which I highly doubt will ever happen, you won't be able to give him _anything_ without thinking of me first.

My lips on yours, taking, claiming that first sweet kiss. Making it mine, making your lips my property, sucking out all the passion hiding in you. Just as delicious as I'd always thought it would be. I've wanted this for a while. Oh, I don't want _you_, not like that. But I'll take you anyway, even without wanting you, because you are mine and I keep what is mine close to me, where no one else can ever touch it.

I've stayed like this as long as I can. Go do whatever it is you like. Even go and prattle to the Pharaoh about how I've stolen that precious first kiss. He might even look away from Yugi long enough to care for a moment or two. But I doubt it.

You want to know why? I told you already, host. I _always_ take what I want.

**The End**


End file.
